


New world

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 8





	New world

I drank the bit of the root beer that was left in the can. I sat down into my gamer chair and started up minecraft. It was time for my daily building session. The calming, bright music in the game was just enough to make me cry. I hit the start button. I pressed 'New world.' I changed the settings to hard difficulty and to survival mode. I didn't bother to call it anything.

The loading screen came up. The box slowly filled itself up. Then...

I felt myself start to disintegrate. I looked at my hands which were now... blocks. I looked around me. The light was getting brighter and I wasn't sitting down anymore. I started to panic, only to realize...

I was in the game.

I looked around the world spawn. There were trees in every direction. There were no villages nearby. Just me, some trees, and a couple of cows and sheep. The world was getting dizzy. I felt lightheaded.

I passed out.


End file.
